Illness
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Cuidar a una persona enferma es desgastante, más cuando esa persona te tiene viendo corazones por todos lados. ¿Qué sucede si la fiebre hace de las suyas? One-shot. IkeZelda. Advertencia: Spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic no son de mi propiedad, si no de la gran compañía Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores. Lo que sí es mío, es la historia.

**Advertencia:** Contiene _Spoilers_ (revelación acerca de algo o alguien, que probablemente no conocían). Y el —pobre— intento de comedia.

Aclaraciones al final.

...

* * *

Era un día frío, helado si debía agregar.

Unos días atrás, unos cuantos peladores tuvieran la _gran_ idea de salir a la Zona de Entrenamiento Externa, a pocos metros lejos de la gran casa. Con lo de "gran" se da a entender que fue la peor idea que pudieron haber tenido. Terminaron moqueando y estornudando al punto en que casi se les salían los pulmones.

Pero sólo uno fue el más enfermo de todos, el único que no tuvo la decencia de colocarse si quiera un abrigo o una bufanda: El mercenario de Crimea.

Si era sincera, podía confirmar que no era uno de lo más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Que no pensaba mucho las acciones que hacía. En el combate era excelente, de los mejores. En cuanto a la vida cotidiana… aún le faltaba madurar en algunos aspectos. No obstante, a pesar de todo eso…

… le gustaba.

Le gustaba su cobalto y rebelde cabello, su sonrisa, su gracia natural, su complexión fuerte y… musculosa. Se sonrojó bastante, ¿Qué le dirían si se enteraran de sus pensamientos nada correspondientes, de la misma princesa de Hyrule? Claro, ella no tenía la culpa de que aquel hombre la atrajera bastante.

Ahora, iba directo a su cuarto. Ella y otros tres acordaron cuidarle el fin de semana. De hecho, hubieran podido llevarlo con Dr. Mario, el problema era que la enfermería estaba un poquito saturada. Además, conociendo a Ike, el médico lo hubiera echado de su área en menos de una hora. Aún enfermo, le encanta hacer enojar al pobre doctor. La joven suspiró.

Insertó el código de acceso y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Ahí estaban los otros tres, y el enfermo estaba cubierto por una cobija, con diseño bastante divertido.

—Buenos días— saluda tímidamente la recién llegada, adentrándose a la habitación, observando a la persona que dormitaba en la cama.

—Buenos días Zelda— respondió el trío al unísono devolviéndole el gesto.

—¿Cómo esta… Ike? —inquiere en tono bajito, cuidándolo de no despertarlo.

—Lleva dormido una hora— responde el rubio espadachín, cruzado de brazos en una butaca de la habitación— No te preocupes, puedes hablar normal. Ike duerme como una piedra.

—Puede pasarle un avión a su lado y aseguraría que no se despertaría— ese había sido la voz de Marth, sentado en la orilla del mullido colchón, sonriendo por el diseño de la cobija. Era dos ositos, uno macho y uno hembra, compartiendo un abrazo, con un corazoncito arriba de ellos. Y pensaba que Ike era un poco más varonil… tal vez eran las apariencias.

—¿Cuánto dijeron que tiene de temperatura? — preguntó el pequeño ángel, de pie a un lado de la puerta del baño, brindando un ligero bostezo.

—Treinta y siete punto cinco, grados centígrados. —dio a conocer el príncipe de Altea, con una expresión preocupada. Hace una hora tenía treinta y seis punto seis. Su temperatura estaba subiendo.

—¿Ya le dijeron algún medicamento? — inquiere Zelda, tomando lugar en la silla, aun lado de la cama. Observó la tranquila respiración de Ike.

—Nada aún. No ha mostrado mucho malestar— dijo Link.

—De todos modos, tenemos que ir a pedirle medicamentos a Dr. Mario— confiesa Marth— No tarda mucho para que su temperatura comience a subir más.

—A todo esto, ¿Quiénes están en la enfermería? — pregunta Pit, sentándose a un lado de Link. Había escuchado de lo que habían hecho sus compañeros, pero no lo creyó hasta que vio la mansión casi vacía.

—Si mal recuerdo son: Falco, Fox, Capitan Falcon, Samus… — enuncia Marth.

—Roy, Wolf, D. Kong, Diddy Kong…— continua Link, haciendo memoria.

—Y creo que Snake y Sonic, también.

—¿Ganon y Bowser no se enfermaron? — pregunta Zelda.

—Fueron unos de los salieron a entrenar en la helada, pero están bien— responde el hylian, cruzando sus brazos por la nuca.

—De verdad que esos tipos son aterradores…— finaliza Pit, recorriéndole un escalofrío por la espalda. Nunca le gustaría encontrarse con esos gigantones a solas.

La princesa seguía observando al mercenario, este le estaba dando la espalda. Veía como las sábanas bajaban y subían conforme este respiraba. Le dolía verlo enfermo. Sin embargo, bien le habían advertido que se vistiera con más ropa ese día que salieron. Cuando todos regresaron, sentían que habían entrenado como nunca. Estaban mojados, sonrojados, y con sus respiraciones agitadas. Y al día siguiente… comenzó la epidemia de resfriado.

En lo que hablaban de otras cosas, el mercenario comenzó a toser fuertemente, alarmando a los presentes. Dejó de toser y se acercaron a él como rayo. Zelda se retiró su guante, tocando la frente de Ike. Se sentía más caliente, lo cual la preocupo.

—Pásame el termómetro— pidió la princesa, por lo que Marth se lo extendió. La joven lo coloco debajo de su brazo, dejándolo para que el mercurio pudiera subir de manera correcta. Esperaron unos cuantos minutos, y a la hora de retirárselo, Marth lo hizo, observando los demás la cara de preocupación de este.

—Treinta y ocho grados centígrados. — dijo serio.

—Sigue subiendo— da a conocer Pit, mirando con semblante intranquilo hacia Ike. El de cabello ocre no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Tenemos que ir con Dr. Mario para pedirle medicamentos— argumenta Link.

—¿Crees que nos de algo? — pregunta inquieto Pit.

—Es su responsabilidad— dijo Marth.

—¿Por qué no van tú y Zelda por las medicinas? — Sugiere Link, en lo que ambos se miran— Ustedes son los que saben de esas cosas. Además, es más probable que les den acceso a su farmacia personal, que a mí y a Pit.

—¡Oye! — exclama Pit, fingiendo estar ofendido. — No es mi culpa que Dr. Mario tenga frascos muy coloridos…

—Pero eso tampoco justifica que te hayas tomado una botella de jarabe solo porque "parecía jugo de fresa", pequeño Pit — rememora Link, causando en todos una pequeña risa. Desde ese día, Pit tiene prohibido entrar a la pequeña farmacia del médico de los peleadores.

—Bien, entonces Zelda y yo iremos por las medicinas. Mientras cuiden a Ike — brinda Marth, caminando junto con Zelda hacía la puerta, en lo que esta le da una última mirada al enfermo mercenario. Esta se abrió, dejándolos salir.

Caminaron por el corredor y giraron hacia otro, para bajar las escaleras principales. Observaron a los niños jugando videojuegos en la pantalla plana, y a Nana y a Jigglypuff jugar con muñecos de felpa. Su alegría contagió a Zelda con una sonrisa. Los más grandes y abusivos nunca dejaban a los pequeños jugar en la sala principal. Ahora que estos estaban en la enfermería, ellos literalmente tenían la mansión para ellos solos. Pasaron de largo el comedor y giraron nuevamente en otro corredor, el único de color blanco que daba a entender que iba directo a la enfermería. Al llegar, las puertas se abrieron y entraron a la sala de espera.

Esperaron de pie unos momentos, escuchando del otro lado de la estancia estruendosos estornudos, no sólo uno, si no varios. Segundos después, la enfermera Pauline salió a recibirlos.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, sus reales majestades? — inquirió amablemente, con una pequeña reverencia. Ambos se sonrojaron. A veces se les olvidaba sus rangos de soberanía.

—¿Se encuentra Dr. Mario? — cuestiona Marth con una sonrisa, no tenían tiempo de aclarar que preferían que los llamaran por sus nombres. Pauline les devolvió el gesto.

—¡Claro que está! — aclara la enfermera, sacando una libreta y una pluma— ¿Necesitan una consulta privada para ambos?

—¿Una consulta? — preguntó Marth, mientras este le dirigió una mirada confundida a la princesa.

—Sí, una consulta— repite sonriendo. Al ver la cara de signo de interrogación evidente en sus rostros, prefirió ser lo más directa posible— Una consulta de planificación familiar y control prenatal.

Los dos se miraron entre sí, con el rostro del color de un tomate.

—¡N-n-no! No venimos por eso— corrigieron los dos al mismo tiempo, estaban bastante sonrojados. —Q-queremos ver a Dr. Mario para pedirle unos cuanto medicamentos.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Por había hubieran empezado! — los recién llegados suspiraron aliviados, en lo que Pauline sacaba una libreta con estampado amarillo. La abrió y se las mostró en el escritorio, por lo que ellos miraron atentos. — Miren, como peladores que son, tienen derecho a Seguro Médico aquí en la mansión que cubre todas sus necesidades básicas. En esta libreta, tenemos una amplia gama de métodos anticonceptivos que pueden usar y además…

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Zelda, con un tono rubí en sus mejillas.

—¡N-no venimos por _ese_ tipo de medicamentos! — habló el de cabello azul de igual manera, sonrojándose fuertemente. Ambos querían que la Tierra los tragase.

—¿Para que vinieron, entonces? — inquiere Pauline. Ahora era ella la que estaba confundida. ¡Esos dos pequeñuelos hacían tan hermosa pareja!

—V-verá, tenemos a nuestro compañero enfermo— aclara Zelda, como desde un principio lo debieron haber hecho. Aún sentía su cara arder— Es-stá con hipertermia y con algo de tos. ¿No tendría el médico algo de medicamentos… p-para esa índole?

—Ohh… —analiza Pauline, mirando hacia el suelo— Lo siento queridos… se nos han acabado los analgésicos y los antibióticos. Temo que todos están siendo utilizados por sus demás compañeros. Lo que puedo hacer es que Dr. Mario les surta una receta, por cortesía de él, y los vayan a surtir por fuera.

—Pauline tiene razón— todos miraron a la nueva voz que se les unió. Era el doctor, retirándose unos guantes de látex y tirándolos en el contenedor de basura— Recién se me acaban de terminar los analgésicos. Tendrán que ir a conseguir por fuera.

—¿No puede hablar con Master Hand? Para que le consiga más suministros— sugiere el príncipe, con algo de esperanza.

—He intentado localizarlo toda la mañana, pero no he tenido respuestas de él, ni de su hermano— responde el doctor, a lo que Zelda tuvo que bajar la mirada. — Les puedo indicar una receta, de mi cortesía, tengo un conocido a unas calles de aquí, no tendrán que pagar nada por los medicamentos. El único inconveniente… es que esta helando allá afuera.

Marth y Zelda se quedaron pensativos, claro que sabían que había un frío del mismo Ártico… suponían que no tenían otra opción.

—Si doctor, está bien— sonríe Zelda, por lo que el doctor sonríe de vuelta. Tomo su tabla café y empezó a redactar la receta. Ni si quiera se tomó la libertad de cuestionarles los síntomas, todos los pacientes que tenía presentaban exactamente lo mismo. Firmo el pequeño papel color verde y los extendió a los jóvenes. —En verdad, lamento todos los inconvenientes.

—Descuide de eso, doctor— responde Marth— Eso les pasa por andar entrenando en temperaturas bajo cero. Muchas Gracias.

—Gracias, Doctor Mario— agradece la princesa, con un ligero tono carmín en su rostro. Al fondo de la habitación es escuchó otro estornudo fuerte, hasta haciéndose escuchar más. Pauline corrió para atenderlos. Al no quedar nadie más que ellos, Mario suspiró— Lamento la vergüenza que les hizo pasar Pauline. La semana pasada Lucas acompaño a Nana por una pastilla para dolor, y les terminó dando una cátedra de anticonceptivos, y lo jóvenes que eran para iniciar con su vida… ya saben, no lo tengo que completar.

—No se preocupe por ello— concede Zelda, volviéndose a sonrojar.

—Gracias doctor. Descuide el incidente— concede el de cabello azul, doblando la recete y metiéndola en su pantalón— Iremos de inmediato por los antibióticos.

—De nada, mucha suerte con lo de Ike— y así, se retiraron. Los dos quedaron sorprendidos de cómo había descubierto a quién estaban cuidando. Bien, si lo pensaban bien, era el único que faltaba de estar en la enfermería. Él, Ganon y Bowser. Lo mejor era apresurar su paso, tenían que comentar con Link y Pit lo que tendrían que hacer.

...

* * *

—A ver si entendí…— cuestiona de nuevo Link— ¿Cómo que no hay medicamentos disponibles?

—Fuimos con Dr. Mario, y nos dijo que todas sus reservas se habían ido en los demás peleadores de la enfermería— aclara Zelda, tomando lugar en la silla conjunta a la cama, en la que estaba hace unos minutos.

—Nos dio esta receta— dijo Marth, extendiéndole el papel color pistache para que Link lo leyera— Dijo que podíamos ir a surtir las medicinas por fuera, sin costo alguno— El rubio comenzó a leer el papel, era un analgésico, un antibiótico, y un jarabe para la tos. No eran cosas muy difíciles de conseguir.

—¿No te dijo en dónde las podíamos conseguir? — pregunta Pit, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Mencionó algo sobre una farmacia, a unas cuantas calles de aquí— dijo Marth.

—Bien… no queda de otra. Iremos a la farmacia— confirma el rubio. — Marth, irás conmigo.

—¡Yo quiero ir! — exclama Pit, dando pequeños aleteos con sus blancas alas.

—Y yo— La de cabello café se puso de pié en la silla, pero Link la detuvo.

—No Zelda, afuera hace demasiado frio… mejor quédate a cuidar de Ike. — al escuchar eso, el rostro de Zelda tomo una expresión indescifrable. ¿Ella… iba a… cuidar de Ike?

—Con tu magia, podrás bajarle la temperatura, hasta que nosotros lleguemos. — secundó el rubio.

—Y… ¿Si despierta?

—No te preocupes, Ike duerme como un perezoso. Es muy improbable que despierte. — asegura Link, echándole una mirada al mercenario, que seguía como en el tercer sueño. — De todas maneras, no es como si fuéramos a tardar tanto. En menos de una hora estaremos aquí. — Zelda miró al suelo, temerosa. No era que desconfiara de sus habilidades, pero… estar a solas con Ike, la hacía ponerse extremadamente nerviosa, ¿Qué tal y su magia no funcionaba correctamente?

—… Está bien. Yo lo cuidaré— dice motivada, mientras Link le brinda un gesto.

—Iremos en mi auto— ese comentario fue para el de cabello azul y el castaño. Se colocaron sus abrigos, guantes y sus cubrecuellos. Link tomó sus llaves y su móvil. Los demás lo imitaron. — Cualquier cosa, Zelda… no dudes en llamarme.

—Claro, lo haré— sonríe tímidamente, mientras observa como estos salían por la puerta de la habitación del mercenario.

Se quedó unos momentos así, en el silencio. Se había quedado a solas… con Ike. Eso la hizo sonrojarse bastante.

Lo admiró, seguía respirando, aunque con un poco más de dificultad. Eso la alarmó. Tomo de nuevo el termómetro, y lo colocó debajo del brazo. Después de minutos, los treinta y ocho punto cinco grados centígrados la pusieron el alerta total. Rápidamente, abrió la puerta del baño, llenando una palangana con agua fresca, y metiendo unos pañuelos en esta, se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto. Exprimió un pañuelo, y lo coloco en la frente de Ike. Este gimió de dolor, estaba demasiado caliente. Segundos después, el de cabello cobalto se tranquilizó.

Zelda recordó que la ventana de Ike daba directamente al portón principal. Se asomó por esta, observando el hermoso vehículo de Link que iba saliendo por el portón automático. Aunque no la vieran, Zelda les dijo adiós con una de sus manos. Gracias a las Diosas y el cuarto de Ike era caliente, podía ver como los árboles se movían por las grandes ráfagas de aire.

Bien, no tuvo dudas. Se encargaría de Ike en lo que sus amigos iban por las medicinas.

...

* * *

Tardaron aproximadamente veinte minutos en salir del área del bosque. La mansión sí que estaba bastante retirada de la ciudad. Tomaron una calle con poco tráfico, hasta hacer alto en el semáforo.

—Ahora, ¿En dónde está la farmacia? —inquiere Link, a punto de dar vuelta a su derecha, para tomar la calle principal. A pesar de estar haciendo frío, el tráfico era un horror.

—A unas cuantas calles adelante— asegura Marth, que iba de copiloto. Pit iba en el asiento trasero, jugando con su consola portátil de videojuegos. El príncipe lo observa por el retrovisor— Pit, ¿No te dan nauseas si juegas videojuegos, con el auto en movimiento?

—No Marth, para nada. — Responde Pit, con la mirada en la consola— Siempre lo he hecho y nunca me ha pasado nada.

El semáforo se colocó en verde, por lo que rubio giró el volante, adentrándose a la calle principal, que daba acceso a cualquier ramificación de la cuidad. Comenzaron la búsqueda de la droguería.

—¿No te dijo el nombre, si quiera? — pregunta Link, haciendo nuevamente alto en el semáforo. Había un poco de neblina, por lo que era difícil leer los títulos de los establecimientos. Tenían que prestar ojos a lo que estaban haciendo. Encendió los parabrisas.

—En realidad, no lo mencionó…— Si, hubiera sido un poco más inteligente el haber preguntado si quiera el nombre de la farmacia. La vergüenza que pasaron en el consultorio no lo había dejado pensar con claridad. El señalamiento cambió a verde, así que comenzaron nuevamente la búsqueda. Miraban por las ventanas todos aquellos locales, con sus grandes luces, luces de neón, grandes lonas, etc. No sería mala idea salir de vez en cuando de la gran casa, para pasar una tarde con sus demás compañeros.

Hicieron alto en un nuevo semáforo, ¿Cuántos semáforos más tendrían que pasar? Tenían que darse prisa, si querían que Ike se recuperara del terrible resfriado que tenía, y de la fiebre.

...

* * *

Llevaba más de quince minutos haciendo lo mismo: mojando y exprimiendo pañuelos frescos, mientras los colocaba en la frente de Ike. Su calor corporal los calentaba demasiado rápido, hasta la misma agua se había vuelto tibia. Había tosido una que otra vez, pero cada vez se hacían más consecutivas. Le retiró el pañuelo del rostro, dejándolo en la palangana con ahora agua tibia. Se retiró uno de sus guantes invernales, tocando su frente. Al parecer, lo de los pañuelos estaba funcionando, sentía que su temperatura estaba bajando, pero sólo un poco.

Se llevó el recipiente con agua al lavabo, dejando que se fuera por la coladera, en lo que exprimía los pañuelos. Comenzó a llenar la palangana, hasta que vio algo en el espejo que la hizo morirse de un susto, ¡Ike se había levantado!

Cerró la llave y se giró para verlo. Estaba muy sonrojado, descansando pesadamente en el marco de la puerta

—¡I-Ike! Estás… despierto— dijo impresionada la princesa, mirando como batallaba para mantenerse en pie. ¡Si se llegaba a desplomar ella no podría con semejante hombre! Tenía la pijama de botones a medio abrochar y su pantalón apenas cubriéndole parte de su cadera. Zelda se sonrojó fuertemente. —¿N-Necesitas algo…?¿C-cómo te sientes?

—Nece…sito…— habló con su voz más rasposa de lo normal, causándole un escalofrío a Zelda. Su mirada era somnolienta—… orinar.

—¡Ahh! Sí, si…pasa— Zelda seguía sonrojada, saliendo del cuarto de baño, y así Ike camino hasta el retrete, sin si quiera cerrar la puerta. Esta se posiciono a un lado de la puerta, dándole privacidad al de cabello azul. Cuando terminó, le bajó al excusado y salió del cuarto, caminando a duras penas.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, volviéndose a cubrir con todas las cobijas. Nuevamente, empezó a toser. La joven corrió en su auxilio, terminando la labor en la que el de cabello azul interrumpió. Volvió con la palangana y dejó un trapo húmedo en su frente. Ahora Ike le estaba dando la cara. Tenía sus ojos entreabiertos.

—Nnh…— Ike gimotea de dolor, mientras forcejea un poco en su cama. ¿Estaría teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla?

—Ike, tranquilo. Estoy aquí. — intenta calmarlo, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Se sorprendió, ¡Su temperatura seguía subiendo! Estaba ardiendo. Cambio el trapo caliente por otro húmedo. Tendría que usar su magia para bajarle la fiebre.

Se quitó el otro guante, poniendo una mano en su frente, retirándole un poco su largo cabello azul. Colocó la otra en el pecho de este, sintiendo como respiraba agitadamente. Ahora no era tiempo para los sentimientos. Cerró sus ojos y canalizó toda su energía en sus manos, en la persona a la que estaba tocando. De su trifuerza tatuada de nacimiento dio inicio todo, comenzando a resplandecer en la oscuridad. Podía sentir su magia viajando a través de Ike, directo en centro regulador de temperatura.

Respiro profundo y exhalo de la misma manera, concentrando más energía en su frente, sintiendo como su temperatura estaba descendiendo, lo estaba logrando. Segundos después, dejó de transmitirle energía, y el dorso de su mano dejó de brillar. Abrió los ojos y retiró sus manos. Ike estaba respirando satisfactoriamente.

Sonrió y suspiró aliviada.

Decidió llevarse el recipiente y los pañuelos, no creía necesario volver a usarlos. En lo que iba al lavabo, le dejó el termómetro a Ike. Dejó corriendo el agua para lavar los pañuelos. Cerró la llave y tiró el agua del recipiente. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, no debió forzarse demasiado. No le tomó mucha atención a eso, en estos momentos tenía que cuidar de Ike. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. Estaba secando la gran vasija, para dejarla para después, hasta que sus oídos captaron, un quejido y un ruido extraño. Miró por el espejo para luego darse la vuelta.

Era Ike.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Ike? — inquirió con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, el de cabello azul seguía con la mirada ida, con rostro serio. Eso le preocupó a la princesa. — ¿Deseas ir al baño otra vez…?

—No…— contestó con voz áspera, avanzando hacia la princesa, aun sonrojado, mientras esta lo veía con cara de confusión. Llegó un momento en que tuvo que mirarlo, él era bastante más alto que ella. Sus hermosos ojos azules la estaban observando. El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir rápido, casi se le podía salir en un descuido. Sin darse cuenta, este se acercó lentamente a su oído, recargando sus mano en el lavo tras de ella. Lo que dijo la dejó atónita.

—…Te deseo… a ti.

...

* * *

—¿Ves algo? — esa fue la voz de Link, con cierto tono de fastidio. Habían dado dos vueltas a media ciudad, sin rastro de nada. Para colmo de males, ya había empezado a llover un poco, lo que le impedía seguir en la búsqueda de la tal farmacia.

—Creo que veo algo— advirtió Marth, observando un anuncio de luces con la figura de una cruz de color rojo. —¡Mira Link! ¡Es ahí! — señaló, llamando la atención del rubio a un letrero en particular. Decía "Farmacia Koopa".

Inmediatamente, Link giró su volante para estacionarse frente a esta. Apagó su vehículo, y bajaron hacia la acera, recibiendo el horrible cambio de temperatura, ¡Si parecía que estaban en las montañas más heladas!.

Entraron al establecimiento, por lo que una campanita sonó al abrir la puerta, dando a entender la llegada de nuevos clientes. Sin duda, el típico olor de una droguería se dio a conocer.

—Todo el lugar huele a medicamento— enuncia Pit, quién nunca soportó aquel olor a antiséptico. Esa una de las razones por la que nunca quería terminar en la Enfermería.

—Así huelen todas las farmacias, Pit— sonríe Marth, comprendiendo un poco al pequeño de alas blancas, quién las llevaba debajo de su abrigo.

—¿Tienes la receta? — pregunta Link, mientras el príncipe la saca de su pantalón, extendiéndosela. El rubio comenzó a leer. Eran unos nombres bastante raros, pero suponía que el farmacéutico debía saber de aquello. Fueron al mostrador más cercano, encontrándose con un Koopa de caparazón rojo, portando unas gafas de lectura, con bastante aumento. —Buenas tardes. Queríamos saber si tenía esos medicamentos. — Habló, recargando sus codos y dejándole el papel color verde en el mostrador. El Koopa se acomodó sus gafas para una mejor visión. Sus pupilas se movían lado a lado mientras leía. Al final de leer, sonrió.

—¡Vienen de parte de Dr. Mario! — Exclamó feliz— Hace tanto que no lo veo. Claro que les tengo estos medicamentos disponibles, permítanme traérselos.

—Muy amable, Gracias. — agradeció Link, en lo que todos observaban como el Koopa subía una escalera portátil, para acceder a los estantes con demás fármacos, buscando los indicados.

—Veamos…

—¡Oye Link!, ¿Puedo comprar unas galletas? ¡Por favor! — ruega el pequeño ángel, colgándose del brazo del hylian.

—Claro, Pit. Sólo no tardes, llevamos algo de prisa. — concede el rubio, viendo como Pit sale volando al pasillo de comestibles.

—Bien— habló el Koopa, colocándose sus gafas. — Aquí está el analgésico, el antibiótico, y el jarabe para la tos. ¿Desean la presentación chica, mediana o grande?...

—¿Cuál llevaremos, Marth?

—Con el mediano está bien, gracias. — sonríe Marth.

—A sus órdenes, muchachos. — sacó el frasco mencionado, con líquido color rojo.

—¿Cuánto es por los medicamentos? — pregunta el príncipe de Altea.

—¡Que va muchachos! Cortesía de la casa. Si me prometen enviarle a Dr. Mario mis saludos… las galletas también son cortesía— sonrió, eso iba para el pequeño ángel que había regresado con una pequeña caja en manos.

—¡Infinitas Gracias! Claro que le enviaremos sus saludos— confirmó Icarus.

—A ustedes, muchachos. Aquí tienen— les extendió la bolsa con los productos, en lo que Link la tomaba. Agradecieron los tres nuevamente, despidiéndose con un saludo de mano, mientras la campana de la tienda avisaba que la puerta se abría. El pequeño Koopa sonrió, prosiguiendo en acomodar los nuevos productos en los demás estantes.

...

* * *

—… Te deseo…. a ti.

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Era Ike el que le estaba diciendo aquello? Su mirada seguía en blanco, mientras la respiración del mercenario le calaba en su cuello. Tuvo que colocar sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, si no lo hacía este podría caérsele encima. Aplicó un poco de fuerza contra él.

—Ike… E-Estás…demasiado caliente— recordó la princesa, buscando con su mirada aquellos cansados ojos azules, quería cerciorarse de que estuviera _realmente_ consiente de lo que decía. ¿Qué tal si solo éste estuviera soñando?

El pensamiento de que fuera alguien más y no ella… la hizo entristecer.

Por otro lado, el de cabello azul estaba más concentrado en aquel olor que a su nariz embriagaba. Un aroma dulce, sin ser empalagoso. Aroma… un olor bastante parecido al de la vainilla. _Ella_ era la que olía de esa manera. No espero por algún permiso, acercándose a esa blancura de su cuello, comenzando a recorrerlo con su nariz, quién fue reemplazado por sus labios. La princesa reaccionó a esa caricia, haciéndola estremecer de una manera que nunca experimentó. Intentó separarse de Ike, aunque ya la había aprisionado con una de sus manos. Sus labios estaban haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, que sus mejillas tomaran el color rojo. No tenía nada más a que aferrarse a su pijama por su espalda.

Quería decirle que se detuviera, quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, se preguntaba a sí misma por qué su boca no reaccionaba a pronunciar nada de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. La calidez de sus labios en su cuello la estaba matando…

Sólo cuando dejó de sentir aquellos labios fue cuando su mente se dignó a pensar el algo coherente. Dejó de rodear a Ike, quién ahora tenía su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

—I-Ike… —llamó Zelda, pero su intento no había servido de mucho con este rodeándola por la cintura. Quería retroceder, aunque la barra del lavabo daba a indicar lo contrario. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, en lo que lo observaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro. A comparación de ella, era como si su tranquila respiración aguardara por su persona —No…

El mayor se acercó aún más de lo que ya estaba, obligándolos a que sus narices rozaran. Aquel roce fue como una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Sólo cuando sus labios acariciaron los de ella, su ser ya no reaccionaba ante sus inútiles intentos de detenerse. El primero en responder fue Ike, iniciando con movimientos pausados, en lo que comenzaba a recorrer la pequeña espalda de la princesa. La joven sólo atino a colocar sus manos en el pecho de su contrario, si no lo hacía, sentía que aquel grande cuerpo podría aplastarla en instantes. El mercenario colocó su mano en la mejilla. No se había dado cuenta, pero ella ya le estaba correspondiendo.

¿Dónde quedaron aquellas vanas intenciones de decirle que se detuviera?

Prosiguieron con su labor, ninguno replicaba por aquello. Sin embargo, les estaba constando mantener el ritmo de ese contacto entre ellos, así que no tardaron en acentuar lo que habían empezado. La tomó por la nuca, profundizando el acto. Zelda lo rodeó con sus brazos por los hombros, haciendo lo mismo. La falta de aire era evidente, pero ninguno quería detenerse. Sus respiraciones se vieron entrecortadas, sus cuerpos se tensaron, aferrándose uno a otro. Un gemido por parte de la princesa hizo eco, al sentir como Ike había unido su cadera a la de ella. Pequeños mordiscos de ambos era lo que dejaba sus labios del color de una cereza. El de cabello cobalto introdujo su lengua en ella, sorprendiendo a la joven. No obstante, no fue problema alguno seguirle el juego.

El calor comenzó a subir, Ike ni si quiera tuvo que preguntar, y la tomó por las piernas, subiéndola a la barra del lavabo, moviendo cualquiera cosa encima de esta. La posición la obligó a abrir las piernas, acomodándose este entre ellas. Su falda subió hasta sus caderas, la fricción entre ellos era más de la debida, ocasionándole otro gimoteo a la princesa. Sus labios ahora se devoraban entre sí. Cualquier barrera de la princesa se desmoronaba en ese momento, los labios de Ike no tenía piedad alguna. Su lengua quería poseer a la suya, sus manos recorrían su pequeño cuerpo cual león hambriento, entretanto ella se aferraba de su cabello azul, y apretaba más y más sus blancas piernas.

El beso fue cortado de improvisto, en lo que el aliento de Zelda se perdía en alguna parte del baño. Podía sentir como ella había comenzado a sudar. Sus mejillas estaban del color del rubí. El hombre frente a ella respiraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ike no se detuvo, y bajó por su lado derecho, besando nuevamente el cuello pálido de la princesa, quien no podía contenerse.

—I-Ike… Ahh— sus piernas se aferraron a la cintura de su captor, mientras sus dedos casi le arrancaban el cabello. Su cálido aliento en su cuello la estaba haciendo casi desfallecer. Eso poco le importaba al mercenario, el seguía con su tarea de deleitarse con aquel sabor que ella despedía, que solo _ella_ tenía. Esa joven de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello marrón… lo estaba haciendo llegar al borde de la locura.

Justo en ese momento, el cuerpo de la princesa comenzó a sentirse ligero, como si estuviera flotando… hasta que se percató que Ike la estaba cargando. Abandonaron el acalorado baño, sólo para que Zelda fuera depositada en las sábanas de la alcoba. Prosiguieron besándose, con el mismo deseo de antes.

Entonces reaccionó a lo que estaban haciendo…

…o a punto de hacer.

Ese pensamiento fue alejado al escuchar a Ike gemir de dolor, dejándose caer a un lado de ella. Rápidamente sus cincos sentidos se alertaron.

—¡Ike! —exclamó la princesa, pero el de cabello azul comenzó a toser. Luego de eso, su respiración comenzó a calmarse, el único inconveniente es que había comenzado a temblar. —Ike…— como rayo, fue en busca del termómetro, el cual lo encontró en el suelo. Lo colocó, y la espera se le había hecho un infierno. Cuando retiró el termómetro, la sangre se le fue al piso.

Treinta y nueve punto siete grados centígrados.

—¡Por Din! —exclamó espantada. Se olvidó de todo, y fue hacia el baño para llenar nuevamente la palangana con agua, no fría, _helada_. Ya en la habitación, mojó los pañuelos y los colocó en la frente de Ike. Cada minuto estuvo haciendo lo mismo, cambiando las compresas húmedas, mojándolas, y repitiendo el mismo paso una y otra vez.

Sólo pudo volver a respirar tranquilamente cuando el pecho del mercenario se volvió pausado, normal, y había dejado de temblar por completo.

Agotada, se sentó en la silla en la que estaba. Después de eso, sus ojos azules miraron el suelo, en lo que su vista se nublaba. Ella fue la causante de que se le subiera la temperatura. ¡Estuvo a nada de una convulsión por su culpa! Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta y en su estómago, obligándose a cubrir su rostro con sus manos. ¡Vaya cuidadora que resultó ser! Por su culpa, él… él hubiera… Ike hubiera… no se atrevió si quiera a pensarlo.

—Z-Zelda…

Su rostro se levantó, enviando unas cuantas gotas al aire, mirando al que la había llamado. Fue el mercenario, y estaba… ¿sonriendo? La expresión de Zelda se transformó en una de duda. Se acercó al de cabello azul, tal vez necesitaba algo. Además, su voz era muy baja.

—…¿Sí? — sollozó

—Tu… no tuviste la culpa de esto— con sus brazos levantó su torso con bastante esfuerzo, para quedar a la altura de ella. Le dedicó una cansada sonrisa, en lo que giraba para quedar frente a ella. Sus mejillas estaban color escarlata.

—Pero… yo cause… se supone que debía cuidarte. Y yo…— no pudo completar la frase. El recuerdo de hace unos momentos la hizo sonrojar, pero de vergüenza. La camisa de Ike se había desabrochado más de la cuenta, dejando su pecho y abdomen bien trabajados al descubierto. Le era imposible pensar que aquel hombre la había besado hace unos instantes.

—Zelda…— tomó su mano, tomando por sorpresa a la princesa, obligándolo a mirarlo. El mercenario le dedico un gesto, mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al de ella.

—No, por favor…— suplicaba, pero el instinto pudo más que ella, inconscientemente aproximando el suyo igual, cerrando sus ojos. Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos. Ike jaló discretamente a la princesa para que se le acercase, y ella no replicó en lo absoluto. Tomo sus sonrojadas mejillas con sus fuertes manos, besando esos labios color rojo, otra vez.

...

* * *

—¡Maldita sea con este tráfico! — exclamó Link, dejando caer su rostro en el mango del volante. ¡Llevaban una hora en aquel crucero! Se supone que le habían dicho a Zelda que llegarían en menos de una hora, pero nunca contaron con la _gran_ cooperación de las calles de aquella gran ciudad. Ojalá y Ike se encontrara bien…

—Tengo hambreee— chilló Pit, quién ya se había acabo sus galletas desde hace ya media hora, asomándose de entre el espacio de los asientos del piloto y co-piloto.

—Lo sé Pit, también tengo hambre— secundó Marth con más paciencia, mientras miraba hacia toda esa hilera de automóviles frente a ellos. ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? —¿Qué estará sucediendo para que no avancen?

—Eso quisiera saber— confiesa abatido el piloto, aún su frene en el volante.

—¡Miren, allá! —señaló Pit, a lo que voltearon hacia donde señalaba su pequeño dedo índice. A Link se le iluminaron los ojos, ¡Era un carril vacío! Ni si quiera lo pensó dos veces.

—¡Sujétense todos! —tardó más en avisar que en lo que pisó el acelerador y girando bruscamente el volante, mandando a volar hacia atrás a Pit, y a Marth estampándolo en su propio asiento. El rubio iba a toda velocidad. El de cabello azul ni si quiera había reaccionado del susto, hasta que se dignó a mirar hacia afuera, mirando un señalamiento.

—¡Link! ¡Vamos en carril contrario! — gritó asustado, mirando como varios autos iban hacia ellos. Tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

—¡A la mierda el carril! — exclamó Link, girando ágilmente el volante, esquivando todos y cada uno de los automóviles que iban hacía ellos. Los claxons de los mismos se dieron a conocer, pero al desesperado del hylian poco le importaba. ¡Sin mencionar que el pavimento seguía húmedo!

—¡Vas a matarnos, idiota! — Era notable lo alterado que Marth estaba, no era usual en el decir palabras anti sonantes, solo en… ciertas ocasiones. El pobre de Pit solo rebotaba entre los demás asientos y las ventanas. Entre todo el ajetreo, el elfo al fin pudo ver la intersección que daba hacía la mansión, por la misma que habían salido.

Lo malo de todo aquello, era que un tráiler iba en su dirección.

Eso no detuvo al hylian, al contrario de aquello, pisó a toda potencia el acelerador, casi pasando los ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora. El príncipe casi le da un infarto por ver aquellas enormes luces en dirección a ellos. En cuestión de segundos, Link dio la vuelta más estrecha que pudo haber hecho en su vida, derrapando en el pavimento, bien pudieron hacer dejado las huellas del auto impresas de por vida en el suelo. El estruendoso claxon de tráiler les dio a conocer que ya estaba bastante alejado, por lo que quería decir que… habían alcanzado a cruzar.

—¡Wou! ¡Díganme que no fue grandioso! —el rubio saltaba de la emoción en su propio asiento, ¡Adrenalina pura corría por sus venas! Debía hacer eso más seguido. A diferencia de los acompañantes, Pit estaba aferrado de los asientos piel, con una cara de apariencia de un ataque esquizofrénico. Marth… no estaba mejor que él, digamos que por poco le da parálisis en la mitad de su rostro… y casi se hacía en los pantalones. —¡Oh no chicos!... Eh, ¿Chicos?

—¡¿Estas demente o qué?! — Bien, Marth si estaba alterado. Una gotita de sudor bajó por la frente de Link. —¡Pudimos haber muerto!

—Ay, no exageres. Sobrevivimos al ataque del pelón de color azul que nos quería convertir en piezas para su _jueguito_ de ajedrez, ¿Qué no sobrevivamos a esto? No me hagas reír. —excusa Link que, en algún sentido, tenía toda la razón.

—Eso fue… ¡Totalmente fuera de este mundo! — exclamó emocionado el pequeño, quien aleteaba con sus hermosas alas blancas, y que chocó palmas con Link. El príncipe los miraba con señales de un tic en el ojo, ¡Lo que acababan de hacer fue un total suicidio! Si quiera lo consultaron en grupo.

—¡Te lo digo Pit!, Deberíamos salir de nuevo algún día, ¿No lo crees?

Bien, daba igual de todas maneras. Se concentró en respirar profunda y pausadamente. Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar, inhalar…

Al menos, la mansión estaba a la vista, era un peso menos de encima para ellos. Al llegar al portón eléctrico, este se abrió y tan rápido como ingresaron se cerró. Entraron a la cochera, junto con todos los demás automóviles de los habitantes de la casa, sacaron lo que recién compraron y entraron por la puerta que conectada con la gran casa. Seguía igual de vacía que cuando se fueron, y presentirían que así seguiría por algún tiempo.

El príncipe estaba preocupado por la salud de su compañero. Sin duda tardaron un siglo en un viaje que no debió costarles una gran parte de su tiempo y, de paso, sus vidas. Pit aleteó hasta el segundo piso, en lo que los que no tenía alas subieron por las escaleras. El pequeño ángel fue el primero en llegar planeando, insertando el código de acceso de la habitación de Ike, con Link y Marth detrás de ellos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no pudieron creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Ike! — pronunció Pit, corriendo hacia él. — ¡Éstas despierto! — los recién llegados suspiraron aliviados, el mercenario lucía bastante tranquilo, ni si quiera parecía el mismo que estaba muriendo por aquel fuerte resfriado. La princesa los miraba con una sonrisa, sentada en la misma silla en dónde se había quedado. Lo que si era notorio, era el desorden del colchón en dónde Ike estaba semi-acostado.

—¡Ey Pit! — sonrió, moviéndose de entre las cobijas para recibir el fuerte abrazo del de cabellera marrón.

—Lo lamento, Zelda. Había demasiado tráfico, y no encontrábamos la dichosa farmacia hasta que-

—Tranquilo, Link. No estoy enojada— la princesa sonríe, haciendo sentir menos culpable al rubio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — inquiere Marth, mientras se deshacía del pesado abrigo que traía consigo. El mercenario se estiró, en lo que sus huesos de espalda y hombros crujían.

—De hecho, de maravilla— admite con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular su notoria felicidad. —Recién acabo de comer el caldo de pollo que Zelda me trajo— el de ojos azules dirigió su mirada a Zelda, y esta la desvió sonrojada. —¿Saben que Zelda es la mejor cocinera del mundo?

—¿Zelda? — Pregunta sorprendido su compañero de su mismo reino, mirándola— No sabía que cocinabas.

—No, Link... en realidad, hace poco aprendí a hacerlo. Descubrí que se me da bien. — Aclara con timidez la princesa— ¿Trajeron las medicinas?...

—¿Medicinas? — el mercenario cuestiona confundido.

—Sí, ¿Por qué crees que nos ausentamos? —El príncipe le extendió la bolsa de plástico a la princesa, sacando los productos dentro de esta. Ike comenzó a hacer muecas desagradables.

—¡Pero si ya me siento mejor! No necesito probar esas cosas. Además, saben horrible. — Zelda hizo un gesto divertida, ahí estaba la misma actitud del mercenario del que se había enamorado.

—Ike— llamó con tono maternal— Tienes que tomarlas. Son dos pastillas, y un jarabe— Con una mueca de asco, el de cabello azul tuvo que acceder a ello. Extendió su mano y su pequeña mano blanca depositó las dos pastillas de color diferente. Las aventó hacía su faringe, tomando un hondo trago al vaso de agua de la mesa de noche. Bien, ese no había sido tan malo. —Ahora, sigue el jarabe. —rápidamente, tomó el diminuto vaso y lo tomó de golpe, en lo que ese líquido sabor cereza refrescaba su garganta irritada. Aunque la medicina supiera del asco, se sentía bien.

—No sé ustedes, ¡Pero yo muero de hambre! Lo único que comí fue unas galletas— habla el ángel, en lo que más de uno asintió.

—Yo ya comí— dijo Ike— Mejor vayan a comer algo ustedes. Han cuidado de mí casi todo el día—confiesa algo apenado, rascándose la nuca— En verdad, se los agradezco mucho— les brindó una mirada de agradecimiento, en especial a esa joven que se empeñaba en esconderse de su mirada, aquella con que la que había pasado gran parte del día.

—Pero… ¿No quieres que nadie te haga compañía? — inquiere el hylian, preocupado de que su camarada se quedase solo.

—Descuiden, ¡Por favor, es de Ike de quién están hablando! — el trió rió, definitivamente Ike no parecía enfermo en lo absoluto. El reposo le había servido bastante para recuperarse.

—En ese caso, terminando de comer regresamos contigo, ¿Está bien? — hablo Link— tenemos que rectificar que estés tomando el medicamento.

—Sí, sí, lo sé— habló el de pelo azul, fingiendo ofensa.

—Regresamos en una hora— finaliza Marth, en lo que los demás se dirigían a la puerta, incluyendo la joven que lo había hecho mejorarse. Los recuerdos de unos momentos atrás lo hicieron sonrojarse, suerte que podía excusarse con que era la fiebre. Al salir por la puerta, dieron vuelta en el pasillo, en busca de las escaleras para ir a comer.

—Oh no— llama la atención la princesa, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia ella. — Adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, olvide mis guantes en la mesa de noche.

—Sólo no tardes— sonríe Link, devolviendo el gesto la princesa. Corrió de donde había provenido, colocando el código de acceso en el pequeño tablero. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a la persona en la cama. Estaba dándole la espalda, parecía estar dormido. Sonrió enternecida.

Sigilosamente camino hacia el mueble en dónde sus guantes residían, tomándolos con cautela. Al momento de darse la vuelta e irse, su mano fue interceptada por un jaloneo fuerte, casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Dirigió sus ojos azules al progenitor del jaloneo, nada más y nada menos que el mercenario de Crimea.

Zelda se sonrojó fuertemente, no podía mantener la mirada con aquel hombre que la había hecho sentir de aquella manera, con el que con solo mencionar su nombre la hacía temblar de ansiedad encontrada. Los recuerdos comenzaron a azotar su traicioneramente. Ike estaba en condiciones similares.

—¿Regresarás a _cuidarme_? — no supo si la pregunta había sido con doble sentido, aunque eso no evito que Zelda se sonrojara. La sonrisa de medio lado de Ike daba a indicar que si lo había sido. Después de eso, sus ojos azules se encontraron— Te… extrañare.

—Yo… yo igual, Ike— apretó ligeramente la mano de quién la tenía prisionera, afirmando con su cuerpo que su ausencia le afectaba. Después de aquel… mágico momento, sentía que nunca volvería a separarse de él. —Regresaré, te lo prometo.

—Te esperare despierto— afianzó al agarre, acercándola hacia él. Ambos estaban sonrojados, el más notorio era el de Zelda, quién se acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Un nuevo beso se dio entre ellos, pero no duró mucho como el que habían compartido instantes antes. Este había sido fugaz. Ya en la puerta, Zelda le dirigió un nuevo vistazo a su mercenario. No dejaba de observarla. Le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

Al parecer, no iba a poder cumplir la voluntad que le había prometido a su princesa. Sus párpados se le hicieron sumamente pesados, era imposible mantenerlos despiertos un segundo más. Sin darse cuenta, ya los había cerrado, permitiéndole descansar, de rememorar cada caricia entre ellos, de cada beso que compartieron, de sus respiraciones agitadas, llamándose posesivamente…

No veía el momento para volver a repetirlo.

Y nadie le dijo que, esa misma noche, después de que todos estuvieran en el mundo de Morfeo, después de que la mansión estuviera en completo sigilo, que la princesa de Hyrule entrara en su alcoba, y lo besara como si su vida dependiese de ello. Nadie le dijo que ese acto de amor… se volvería a repetir.

...

...

...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ya traía este one-shot rondando mi mente por varios días, hasta que tuve la de sentarme a escribir algo.

Bueno, este es el _**capítulo único oficial.**_ Sin embargo, quería proponer algo. Tengo _algo_ escrito por ahí, bastante cítrico a mi parecer, quién sabe. No quería subirlo porque pudiera que me tacharan de pervertida. Aunque, si mis queridos lectores sugieren que se suba… lo puedo editar para que… se vea _decente_. No soy experta en escribir escenas como esa. No obstante, si se pide, lo publicare como el segundo capítulo, sin censura. (Tuve que cortar una o dos escenas por ahí)

De paso, ¡Agradezco a todas las personas que han dejado reviews en mis dos historias, que estoy intentando actualizar! (NC y AOYV) ¡Son los mejores chicos!

Ya saben, cualquier horror de ortografía me lo dicen y lo corregiré. Ya que ando por aquí, les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo 2014 (_… miedo al mil, en serio_)

¡Se agradecen reviews!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Domingo 22 de Diciembre del 2013**_


End file.
